Rosalie's Help Chapter One
by WannaBEWriter95
Summary: It's a little rough, but this is from Breaking Dawn when Bella first asks for Rosalie's help. This is what I think would happen, but Stephenie Meyers didn't include what happens in her book, so it's not official. Please R&R! Thank
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Bella's POV

"Hello?" the voice like golden wind chimes answered.

"Rosalie?" I whispered. "It's Bella. Please. You have to help me." There was a deafening silence on the other end, and it seemed like an eternity before she answered; the only sound I could hear was my ragged breath.

"Why should I?" Her voice was like venom as she lashed out at me. I swallowed hard, and blurted the only thing that would stop her from hanging up on me. "I'm pregnant." My eyes flashed to the door where Edward had rushed away with the bags to make sure he hadn't heard me. I had no idea how long it would take him to gather some food and come back for me. I started to shake, and for a moment I thought I would drop the phone.

"Are you sure?" Rosalie's voice was hard and firm but I thought I heard a hint of urgency in it. I ran a weak hand over my stomach and glanced at the door again.

"I- yes, I'm sure. You have to help me-" I checked over my shoulder and dropped my voice lower. "Edward…Edward wants Carlisle to-" I couldn't finish. My hand flew to my stomach again and I rushed to the bathroom. I shut the door and locked it, then sank slowly to the floor.

"Rosalie, you- you have to help me."

"I will, I will, you just have to listen to me." Her voice was calm and soothing but I still heard that edge hidden deep within. "Where is Edward now, can he hear you?"

I looked over my shoulder once again, even though the bathroom door was the only thing behind me. "I don't know where he is. I told him to pack some food, but I…I just don't know where he is." I heard her sigh loudly, and shivered, my stupid humanness was going to get my baby killed. The thought made me cringe and hug my stomach. "I'm in the bathroom." My voice was so soft I could hardly hear it but I knew she could.

"Okay listen to me, I will figure this out. Just don't say anything to Edward; I will be at the airport when you arrive. You can't trust Edward right now, he's not himself." She let that sink in for a moment and I started shaking again. "You have to trust me, for your child's sake. Trust me." Tears welled in my eyes, and they began to stream down my face uncontrollably. "This is your baby, it's up to you to protect her." I didn't have the strength to tell her I thought my baby was going to be a boy. "You have to trust me." I nodded to no one, then whispered, "I do."

"Now go before he hears and don't tell him anything." Her words were out so fast I didn't even register them until the other line was dead." I clamped the phone shut and just sat on the floor for a long time. I'm not sure how long I was there but soon I heard the softest knock on the door, just above my shoulder.

"Bella?"

I stood up slowly and swallowed hard trying to make my voice sound even. "I'm almost ready." I didn't say anything else and neither did he, so I walked to the sink and washed my face then slipped the phone into my pocket. My reflection in the mirror looked foreign to me. I spun around and left the bathroom.

"Bella," We were sitting on the plane, and the darkness coming from outside drenched the other passengers. His voice was a whisper and I barely heard him. I felt his perfectly smooth had on my cheek; goose bumps ran up my arms from the shock off his ice-cold hands. I had been staring out the window, into the black night. I turned my head so it rested in his palm. "Why is the world against us?" I murmured. I felt safe with him so near me. His face was hidden in the darkness but I heard a revolted noise from the back of his throat. In a second, I was in his lap, with his hard arms wrapped around me. I hadn't felt him take my seatbelt off but I slumped into his chest anyway. Exhaustion washing over me, it was so overpowering. "Shh, this will all be over soon, Carlisle will take care of it." My body stiffened next to him but shockingly he didn't notice my change. "I'll take care of you, I won't let _it_ hurt you." I felt his hand running up and down my back soothingly. His voice was so hard and icy it jolted me into reality. He hated my baby; he was going to hurt him. "Uhh." I didn't recognize my own voice. I jerked away from him and scrambled to get up. His response was startling. First he removed his arms and gently picked me up and set me on my feet, and suddenly I was standing. The sudden motion was so startling that I almost fell forward onto him. Then he was on his feet and we were standing, cramped between the tiny space between out seats and the ones in front of us. "Bella? Bella, are you alright." His voice was sharp and worried in my ear. I shook my head and pushed his arms away. "Bathroom." I whispered, there was no physical pain, just emotional. He started to move me toward the bathroom, but I stopped. "No." It came out weakly, but he made no further movement. I saw a flight attendant moving towards us, but I rushed away and closed myself in the tiny room.

A thought entered my mind as I sat on the floor with the blinding light shinning in my eyes. Would he tell the flight attendant I was pregnant? Or would he would he make up something else, like food poisoning?

I pressed my cheek against the wall and closed my eyes. It felt like only a moment later that they opened again and realized I had fallen asleep. My feet moved me from the floor slowly and I took a drink from the sink. I'm not sure how I got back to my seat but Edward helped me settle into it "Are you alright?" His voice sounded a hundred years old, but I shook my head and snuggled into the blanket he had gotten me a few hours ago. I pressed my forehead to the window and closed my eyes and I felt his fingers brush my cheek so softly and slow. "Sleep." I mumbled and sunk lower into the seat. I couldn't make my eyes open and look at his face. Sleep consumed me, and I slipped into darkness.

This story will be continued and there may be a chance it's from someone else's point of view. You will have to read to find out. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Rosalie's POV

_Where are they, where are they, where are they?_ "Alice, where are they, you said they would be here by now?" I glared over at Alice who was sitting with her legs folded under her on a bench near the gate. Her eyes whipped around at me with that startling hatred she sometimes showed me. I struggled to keep my face stone still. Emmett's arm slid around my waste slowly and whispered in my ear. "Relax babe." I flicked his arms away and scowled in his direction without meeting his gorgeous eyes.

"I can't see them clearly, it's all very blurred." Worry laced her voice and she pressed a palm to her temple. Jasper's hand rested on her shoulder and his eyes were intent on her faces. Alice's hand drifted to his cheek, "Thank you Jasper, but I need to focus." Her voice was dreamlike as she stared at something none of us could see.

I threw my hair over my shoulder and went to stand by the window. "Why we must _all_ crowd them I have no idea. Some of us should have stayed home." My voice came out harsh and quick, but no one even glanced at me.

"Yes Rosalie, maybe some of us should go home. It's obvious you have no concern for either of them." Alice kept her eyes closed so I felt no reason scowl at her. I ran a hand threw my hair and let it fall back over my shoulder.

"Now is not the time." Carlisle's eyes locked with mine but I kept my face even. Esme's face was creased with worry and she began to pace, a strangely human action.

Emmett came to me, walking painfully slow to seem human. "Want to take a walk?" His voice was husky but Alice's head snapped up and we all turned to her.

"What?" I demanded.

"I think they landed." Was her only response.

I smelled them both before I saw them, plus Bella's clumsy feet scraped across the tile loudly. My body tensed and I searched for her threw the crowd. I was unaware of the rest of my family for a moment.  
"Oh." Esme tilted her head to the side as she spotted them. A hand flew to her mouth and she leaned into Carlisle.

My eyes shifted from Edwards's strained face to Bella's stomach. There was an undeniable bump there. I stepped forward and my eyes locked with Bella's. I kept my thoughts in check and only focused on her.

Edward was carrying all of the bags so her arms were free and nothing stopped her from rushing into my arms. I hugged her close to me and wrapped my arms around her back. Five pairs of eyes locked onto me with startled expressions. I kept my eyes closely on my only threat now. The hatred seething from his eyes, almost made me glad Emmett was only a few inched to my left. Bella was sobbing in my arms now, probably ruining my shirt. "Shh, It's okay. He can't hurt you now." She hugged me tighter. Edward new every detail of what had happened from the moment I got Bella's call from my thoughts alone and he was shaking from anger. But I could see in the very back of his eyes, horror. Then fear, as he understood why she was doing this. _Bella doesn't trust you anymore. You wanted to kill her baby. What did you expect?_ My words were daggers as I thought them. "She is a mother now." I spoke those words with my voice so everyone could hear them. _You will not hurt this baby._

A growl that was certainly not human erupted from his chest and he dropped the bags. His face twisted into a snarl. All of it happened so fast I was sure no one had seen. Then Emmett was in front of me and Jasper was standing in front of Edward. I flung Bella behind me and threw my arms out in front of her; I only caught a glimpse of her startled face, as we all tensed into a crouch.

Another low warning growl came from Emmett, and then Carlisle broke in. "Stop. There will be more harm caused then we will be able to forgive." His words did nothing at first, I heard Jasper say. "You'll hurt her." Edward didn't move but his eyes were locked with mine. I stared back and noticed a young couple staring at us with horrified faces just above his shoulder.

"Edward, stop, Bella could be harmed." Carlisle had a hand on Edward's shoulder, and finally he broke our gaze and looked into Carlisle's face.

I noticed that Alice and Esme had moved into the commotion. Alice was standing behind Jasper, no doubt throwing frantic thoughts at Edward to make him calm down. Then Esme was standing between the two groups, unsure of whom to support, her face was a mess of emotions that she was trying to contain. She too had noticed the young couple now only twenty feet away.

"Let's go to the car before we cause a disturbance." Carlisle's voice was calm and smooth. My body relaxed and I recognized the calming effect Jasper was feeding us. From the corner of my eye I saw Emmett relax the slightest and so did Alice. Esme was moving towards me, and glancing nervously back at Bella.

"Please…don't fight." I heard Bella's feeble voice. Edward made a move towards me. Everyone stiffened again and I snarled in response, which only got a growl in return.  
"Rosalie." Esme snapped at me warningly and I saw an expression I had never seen on her. Furry. "Take Bella outside, Edward, Jasper go with her. Emmett get the bags. Alice make sure they don't do anything we'll all regret. Now I am going to make sure our new friends haven't been frightened to death. I am ashamed." She strode over to the young couple gripping each other, and began talking smoothly. She was trying to distract them by asking for directions. She was using a fake Russian accent, which seemed to distract them from us for a little while.

It took a moment for me and everyone else to register what was going on. Then I felt Jasper's grip on all of us settle in once again. Alice took the first step towards the door, then Jasper gave Edward and gentle push. Our eyes locked again and I snapped at him, "You first. I'll take care of her." Emmett nudged me but I grabbed Bella's hand and watched Jasper lead Edward after Alice. Carlisle followed behind us, as we made our way to the car, where I would explain what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bella's POV

"Bella, I just need to run some tests. It will be the best for the both of you if I can understand the situation fully." Edwards's hand was resting on my lower back. I could feel the slight pressure behind his hand. He wanted me to follow Carlisle but it would kill him to force me to do it.

"Please Bella, just this once-"His voice was quiet and he sounded as if he'd aged a hundred years since the last time I heard him speak. I tilted my head so I could look in his eyes "Do it for me, please." His golden eyes were locked with mine and I couldn't think clearly. I was hurting him. I was frozen in place, my feet would not move and I couldn't pull my gaze away from his. There were years and years of pain behind his perfect eyes.

"Okay," I was stunned for a moment, I wasn't sure if it was me who had spoken or not. His expression became hard and he refused to show any kind of emotion. I felt his hand nudge me forward. It was so softly it surprised me. Then my eyes were ripped form him and Rosalie led me slowly up the stairs. I was shaking so much Rosalie had to steady me by gripping my shoulder. "Do you want me to carry you?" Rosalie said quietly in my ear. My stomach churned and I felt like I was going to be sick. I think I nodded my head but the room spun and twirled as she flew me up the stairs.

"Carlisle?" My voice was much lower then I wanted it to be, but he must have heard me because suddenly he was at my side. Rosalie had moved me onto a table, or a bed, cover in white sheets. My eyes scanned the room but I didn't know what room we were in. There were machines covering every inch of the room. They looked expensive and like they belonged in a hospitable. I vaguely wondered how Carlisle had gotten them from the hospital.

"Are you in pain Bella?" Carlisle's voice was low but strained. He had two fingers pressed to my wrist and was staring into my face earnestly. Then I realized where we were. Carlisle's paintings were hung behind some of the machines, but I could still recognize them as the ones in his office.

"Oh Carlisle, your office," I trailed off not knowing what to say. Something appeared in my peripheral and I spotted Alice standing in the doorway, with Jasper at her side. Her lips turned up in the faintest smile, almost apologetic. Alice hadn't spoken a word to _me_ since the airport. I forced a weak smile in return and turned my attention to Carlisle. He was pressing on my stomach gently but I felt a sharp pain on my left, below my ribs.

I gasped and he stopped to look at me. The room seemed to be spinning, as Esme suddenly appeared to hand Carlisle his bag. "Thank you." He murmured.

"Does that hurt?" He pushed even more gently in the same spot."  
I starred up at him, with horrified eyes. "Yes, is something wrong?" My hand flew to my stomach.

"I'm not certain yet Bella."

I searched the room again, it was crowded but I didn't see the one person I was looking for. "Carlisle?" He glanced up from some papers he was looking.  
"Yes Bella."

"Where's Edward?"

He didn't say anything for a moment.

"I'm here Bella." Edward was standing in the doorway, just where Alice and Jasper had been standing a few seconds ago. His hands were hanging limp at his sides and he was focused on Carlisle. I wanted him to look at me, but his eyes were glued to Carlisle. I stared at him, and I saw his jaw tighten the slightest bit. I wanted him to look at me. I gasped again as Carlisle touched my stomach.

My eyes followed Carlisle as he glanced over at Edward and tilted his head towards me a fraction of an inch.  
Damn them, I thought to myself.

"What?" I demanded, but my voice sounded weak. Suddenly Edward was at my side squeezing my hand gently. "If something is wrong you have to tell me." I was shocked when tears started spilling down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped my face furiously, but I was already on my way to being hysterical. Edward was in front of me blindingly fast; his eyes were frantically searching mine for something that was wrong. I only started crying harder, which made me furious and added to the madness.

"Carlisle?" Edward muttered.

"It is just hormones Edward." His voice was clam. "Bella, I need you to try and relax."

After a few moments I controlled myself and apologized to Edward, and assured him that I was fine, obviously a little emotional though. "So there's nothing wrong?" I asked.

He nodded slowly and added, "Just a few bruised ribs that will hurt for a few days, try not to move around so much."

Edward's head swiveled around to look at Carlisle, and his face was consumed with anger for the briefest second.

"Edward?"

His face was smooth when he turned back to me, but it was Carlisle who answered me.

"Everything looks okay for right now, why don't you rest for a while. Rosalie." He called. She appeared next to me and lifted me up into her arms. "Edward?" I asked again, Rosalie was already moving me out of the room while Carlisle was searching through his bag. He was frozen next to the desk that I was just sitting on, his head moved mechanically toward me. "Go rest Bella, I'll be down in a minute." It wasn't his words that terrified me; it was his voice. There was nothing left of Edward, his voice was dead, and numb. There was nothing there to support me or reassure me. It's always been hard for me to read him, but I couldn't even fathom what he was thinking now. Rosalie and I disappeared down stairs and soon I was drifting to sleep on a white sofa with my hands wrapped around my stomach.


End file.
